


The Greatest Warrior in The Galaxy

by LemonHead2221



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby's Return To Dreamland | Kirby's Adventure Wii, Swordfighting, Time Travel, and kirby star allies, duel, kirby planet robobot, mentioned events for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonHead2221/pseuds/LemonHead2221
Summary: The first time he woke up, he was confused.The second time he woke up, his vision was better.The third time he woke up, he wasn’t in control.The last time he woke up, The Greatest Warrior In The Galaxy had to stop Meta Knight.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Greatest Warrior in The Galaxy

The first time he woke up, he was confused.  
He was pulled from a long, long lasting darkness, peace and silence straight into danger. With his blurred vision, all he could see were amorphous blobs of light and a white circle in front of him. After being in the void for so long, the chaotic mess of sounds around him felt extremely loud. Above all of that noise, a voice spoke behind him. Startled, he turned around and was taken by immediate panic. One single thought occupied his mind: he didn't know why, but that machine had to be destroyed. Now.  
He sliced the machine with his spear and an even brighter light than the environment came from there. His eyes tearing with the excessive lighting, he flew away from it, escaping by very little from colliding against the white circle. Then he noticed the circle was staring at him. And it had a sword.  
He fought with all his strength, but, confused and disoriented as he was, with his attacks missing the target (and not by little) and taking more hits on his own body than on his shield, there was no other possible ending for that fight. He was thrown around by his own uncontrolled powers, sending sparks everywhere, before being lifted in the air. Everything around him went pink, then faded to black.

The second time he woke up, his vision was better. He could see blurred lights behind a glassy pink surface, something that resembled a small star. More clearly, he could distinguish the lines cracking the pink surface like an egg. The strong pressure on his body, as if he were being held tightly by rocks, started to diminish as the solid pink shattered, until he could freely move his arms, feet and wings. He spun, getting rid of the crystals that surrounded him.  
The light he had believed to be a star was actually a large floating ball of lava, around which orbited a circular platform. He had no memory of being somewhere like that before, but the scenery, the way the sky was lined with vortexes and clouds, the volcanic surface down below and the overall feeling of the place felt slightly familiar.  
Then he saw enemies. All holding weapons and running to attack. He slashed the air, feeling more in control of himself than during the previous fight. He took down the larger, slower, stronger one with ease. As that one fell off the platform, the hammer going with him, the orange one was also defeated, the lance broken in two and discarded on the ground. It wasn’t without a cost. He briefly looked at himself, evaluating the damages. He couldn’t go on like that for much longer. That fight had to end before he did.  
The two remaining enemies were a small pink one, who could barely keep his eyes open of tiredness, and a blue one with a mask and a sword. Looking at those focused eyes, golden like the sword their owner wielded, he knew it was the same opponent he had faced before being concealed in the pink crystal prison. To make things worse, that opponent had been barely scratched and was in much better shape than he was. Before, he would be certain to win, but now…  
A star missile shot by the small pink creature missed his eyes by very little. He aimed for the attacker and dove towards it, his lance pointed at the center of the round body. But the moment before the weapon hit the target, he stopped. There was something wrong. He knew that creature. He didn’t know where or when from, but something kept telling him it was not an enemy, not a threat. It was in danger. He had to protect it.  
All it took was that brief hesitation for the golden sword to slash at him.  
He fell on the platform, his wing burning like it was inside the ball of lava. The pain pulsated all across his body and, were his throat not numb from lack of use, he would have screamed. He couldn’t stay there. If he did, he would die. He had to leave. Immediately.  
Somehow, pure survival instinct overpowered lancinating pain and he managed to stand up and sloppily fly away.

His wing took what felt like an eternity to heal, and even then it sent a wave of shivers through his body whenever he flew for too long. He traveled through space and time, trying to find the little pink creature he had been unable to kill. It needed to be protected, but he had no clue of where or even when it was. He visited thousands of volcanic planets in many, many different ages, however without anything beyond a mental image for a clue of who it was and where he had last seen it, it was impossible to be found.  
One day, he came across a lost portal in space. What called his attention was not the portal itself, but the strange feeling that came from it. It was tremendously powerful, but lonely, and, like a lot of things, had a familiar tone to it. It was calling him.  
He entered the portal. It ended on some kind of altar, already quite worn out from a recent battle. The four creatures looking at him were surprised and looked extremely tired, but he ignored that when he saw the pink body among the four. That was it! The creature he had been looking for! It was in danger, he had to take it out of there!  
The four looked up with curiosity. His eyes followed theirs. A rare species of morpho butterfly, and a very beautiful one, spiraled down from the sky and landed on his lance. He felt his power bubbling, shuffling inside of him, getting harder and harder to control, threatening to burst at any moment.  
Then it exploded, and everything went black.

The third time he woke up, he wasn’t in control.  
The chaotic sounds that reached him were muffled as if he were underwater. He could feel his muscles moving, but had no control over them. His mind felt numb and his eyes too heavy to open. All the time, large amounts of his power were being discharged, not enough to exhaust him, but enough to kill most beings that existed with one blow.  
Where was he again? Was he trapped once more? His body didn’t feel trapped, but he wasn’t free either. What was the last thing he remembered…?  
Who was he again? He realized he hadn’t thought about it in ages. He had an armor, a shield and a lance, so he should be some kind of warrior or knight.  
_Galacta Knight._  
The name hit him like a slap to the face. His name was Galacta Knight. He was The Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy. Capable of erasing planets from existence without barely even trying. His enormous power had led others to seal him away in fear. He opened his eyes, just to find himself face to face with…  
Himself. As a baby.  
Memories long forgotten started to flood his mind, faster than he could keep up with. He remembered his home, which he had to save every now and then. He remembered his friends, several of which were previously enemies. None of them had a lifespan as long as his, but he eventually learned to live with the losses.  
There was one, however, he never lost. Then he remembered his mentor. His mentor who trained him for his entire life, who was kind and reliable like a father. His mentor who used his power to take over the galaxy, annihilating anyone in his path, be it friend or foe.  
His mentor who was right there, fighting Galacta on his baby self’s side. It hadn’t happened yet. He still hadn’t started his wave of destruction throughout the universe. He could still be stopped. Galacta had to stop him.  
His body, however, wasn’t responding. He didn’t look like himself, not even his lance and shield were there anymore, replaced by twin swords. The morpho butterfly had taken full control of him and Galacta could feel its rage and resentment. It was not stopping until the ones it was furious with were massacred. The knight had to help the others defeat it before more destruction was caused.  
There was nothing he could do besides fighting the butterfly for the control of his power and dissipating some of it as light. Fortunately, that already seemed to make a difference, as the morpho missed most of its attacks. The others managed to injure his body enough for Galacta to feel the butterfly’s struggle diminish. All he needed was for it to disappear, then Galacta would battle as himself and stop the menace that his old mentor was before it started to show. The morpho was almost giving up.  
One last blow from a hammer and it vanished. Galacta Knight had all of his power under control. His body was lifted in the air, he could feel his arms and feet again. The sounds of his surroundings became clearer. He was enveloped by a light, then butterflies appeared around him.  
Galacta’s eyes widened. His body was dissolving into several butterflies made of pure light! No! He couldn’t leave now! He still had a mission to accomplish! He still needed to save the world!  
Despite all that, he couldn’t impede the surroundings from fading into black, nor his mind from wandering away.

The last time he woke up, The Greatest Warrior In The World had to stop Meta Knight.  
He emerged from the light and took off to the small planet below them, followed closely by his opponent. Galacta Knight stabbed the floor with his lance, steadying the ground with his power to make sure no stray rocks would interfere with their duel. This would be his last chance to save the world. A duel to death. He had to win. Meta Knight was ready to kill him or die trying.  
So was Galacta.  
He raised his shield to defend Meta Knight’s fast succession of blows, then stabbed the floor once again, this time to create a large, powerful tornado that missed his old mentor by centimeters. His opponent dashed towards him. When Galacta sent a wave of energy at him, the swordsman jumped and dove, his sword pointed down. Galacta evaded and shot his infamous light beam across the scenery. It caught Meta by surprise, but he quickly recovered from the hit and attacked again. Galacta defended it with his spear and their eyes met for a moment. Was Meta Knight already planning to control the galaxy? Had he already been corrupted by the desire for power?  
Both jumped back, landing several steps from each other. Galacta Knight flew up and slashed the air, opening a hole in space. That was a little trick he had learned. Another Dimension was filled with the most interesting creatures, some of which could easily shapeshift to make its prey lower their defenses before attacking them. Meta, however, didn’t fall for it and cut through the three copies of Javelin Knight as if they were paper.  
Galacta Knight went back to the ground and used his shield to deflect sword beams shaped like Galaxia. The shield blocked his vision of the enemy and he didn’t react fast enough to block a spinning attack. Ignoring the blood, he spun in a small tornado that caught the swordsman and threw him up. He fell mask first on the ground and Galaxia slipped out of his hand for a brief second. Galacta stared at the sword. It only recognized those powerful enough, not the morally correct. If it was the opposite, would Meta Knight be able to hold it? As a child, he was sure the answer was “yes”, but now he couldn’t say with such certainty. Who knew that the guardian of Dream Land, the king’s most faithful servant, the one who turned his back on Nightmare himself, would one day use that same sword to enslave the whole galaxy?  
Meta Knight lunged at him, but Galacta flew up and shot another beam of light from the tip of his lance. Meta attacked him from below and got caught by the next slash. It didn’t escape the pink warrior that they had executed that same sequence of attacks while training before. He shot another wave of energy from the floor. The swordsman flew over it and spun again. Galacta slashed at him. Meta Knight was getting weaker, he could see that, but he was as well. Just a little more…  
Galacta reopened the portal for Another Dimension to breathe a little. Meta quickly got rid of the three fake Axe Knights, but couldn’t avoid another beam of light. Galacta only had to hit him one more time.  
Then Meta Knight flew up and started spinning. Galacta’s eyes widened in terror. His mentor’s tornadoes had always been much, much more powerful than his, and had a larger reach too. If he didn’t leave the place, he would die.  
Galacta turned around and flew as fast as he could, but the force of the wind pulled him back. He shot shorter beams at the center of the tornado, but they did nothing. His wing was starting to burn from the excessive effort. He couldn’t give up. Not yet.  
Galacta was sucked into the tornado. He spun and spun and spun, faster each time, his own powers getting out of control and joining the violent wind around him. He felt the immense force pulling his arms and wings away from his body, everything hurt and he couldn’t breathe.  
Galacta was hurled into space and away from the tornado, kicked around by his continuously uncontrolled powers as if it was still happening. Then he stopped, staring at the stars, and he knew, just knew, that the one he was observing then was his home planet, still not devastated by the Halberd, still populated with his several friends who had no idea what was coming in the future.  
“I’m sorry” The Greatest Warrior in The Galaxy spoke without a sound, before everything went white, then faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my main headcanon for Galacta, which is that he's Kirby. I've tried to connect his appearances in the games before and, once I found a way to do so, wrote it before another game comes out and I have to change everything to make sense again.  
> The order of the games is: Planet Robobot, Return to Dream Land, Star Allies, Super Star Ultra.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading it.


End file.
